For Better or Worse
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to my own "Giving Up," written as a birthday gift for Leigh Ann (leighann415). On their anniversary, Daphne finds a way to relive one of the greatest nights of hers and Niles' lives, in spite of his condition. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Ever since I wrote "Giving Up," I haven't really been able to get the story out of my head. I've had an idea for a sequel in my head pretty much from the start, but recently, I've had ideas about specifically what could be done. I thought it would make a perfect birthday gift for Leigh Ann (**leighann415**). Enjoy, and please do review! :)

"Happy anniversary, Darling," Daphne said, reaching across the table. It had been about a month since she and Niles had their conversation about Niles giving up on his life. Things had changed for the better since then. Niles' health was still the same, but his outlook was different. He'd begun to understand that Daphne had feelings too, and she didn't want to spend her remaining days with her husband holed up inside. Gradually, Niles realized that he actually could go places now and then. In the last month, they'd been to the opera and the museum. David had been gracious enough to go along with his parents both times, thus giving Daphne a break from constantly taking care of Niles.

"Thank you, my love," Niles replied, taking hold of her hand. "I'm glad you didn't let this day go by."

Daphne smiled. "I can't let any day just go by anymore." She sighed. Though they rarely discussed their situation, they were both painfully aware of what the future held. But, after a moment, Daphne forced herself to be positive. She would not allow thoughts of her husband's mortality to ruin their anniversary. "Is there anything else you'd like to do?"

Niles thought for a moment. She'd already made his favorite meal. Since Niles had decided to stop just waiting to die, he found that his appetite had increased, and he'd gotten a bit of energy back, too. He couldn't be more grateful for Daphne, or her ability to take care of him. When the doctors had asked what caused his sudden improvement, Niles was quick to give his wife the credit. This anniversary was just about as perfect as could be expected. But Niles couldn't help thinking of what his ideal anniversary would be like, if he were still able to do the things he used to. "Well, I do wish we could go dancing," he whispered.

A smile appeared on Daphne's face. The mere mention of dancing conjured a thousand memories for them. It would have been nice to do that tonight. At first, Daphne had thought that wouldn't be possible for them, but then she remembered something she'd done with David back when he was small. It just might work. "I think I know a way." She smiled at him as she got up and prepared to move his wheelchair into the living room.

"Daphne, what are you doing?" Niles asked. He couldn't imagine what she had in mind.

"This won't really be the same, but it's the best I can do," Daphne said. She left Niles where he was, and went to the stereo. She put on a CD, filling the room with soft music. Then she returned to where Niles was seated. Very carefully, she pulled him up to a standing position. She knew he couldn't hold that position for long, so she slipped her arms around him, effectively holding him up.

Niles could hardly breathe. He couldn't believe he was actually able to look Daphne in the eye. It almost felt as if he were standing before her, the way he used to.

Daphne smiled at him, pleased that her plan had worked. Still holding onto him, she began to sway back and forth. It certainly wasn't a tango, but neither of them minded.

"I can't believe this," Niles managed to say. "I feel like I'm reliving the Snow Ball. I never thought I'd be able to experience this again. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Daphne said. "I know I've said this a thousand times before, but I'm sorry for the way things turned out that night. I should've realized you were telling the truth."

"Please don't beat yourself up about that," Niles said immediately. "When I look back on that night, all I can remember is how it felt to hold you on that dance floor. It was a dream come true. As for the rest of it, it only made me more determined to win your heart someday. This isn't how I wanted our life to be, but we're together, and that's all I could ever ask for."

"I don't regret any of it," Daphne said, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "Even knowing we'd end up here, I still would've married you. You need somebody to help you and take care of you now. Who can do that any better than I can?"

Niles sighed. He could never get over how beautiful she was, especially on a night like this, when she'd dressed up for the occasion. "I honestly don't know where I'd be without you, my love. I might be in some hospital or nursing home right now. I don't even like to think about it."

Daphne kissed him. "I won't give up on you, I promise. As long as I can take care of you, I'll make sure that you're here, where you want to be. You don't ever have to worry about that."

Her words made Niles feel a sense of relief about his condition. He knew it was a burden on her, having to spend so much of her time helping him. Even though she'd explained time and again that she didn't mind at all, he still hated the thought of putting her through it. Eventually, he knew his condition would deteriorate, and he would end up in a hospital. But he wasn't ready for that yet. He wanted to thank her, to let her know again how much he loved her. But he found that he couldn't quite get the words out.

"Are you OK?" Daphne asked when Niles remained silent. "Do you need to go to bed?" She knew he often got tired easily. But Niles still didn't answer, leading Daphne to believe he was indeed tired, but reluctant to stop what they were doing. "I know you're enjoying this, but you need your rest. I'll get you into bed." She carefully lowered him back into the chair. She could see by his expression that he was unhappy. She had enjoyed their moment together, too, but the healthcare worker in her knew better than to continue it. She got him changed and ready for bed. The frustration on his face had stayed the same. "I'm sorry," she finally said. "But we can do that again some other time, all right? I love you." She kissed him, noticing that he was having a hard time just staying awake. She got him into bed, and Niles fell asleep almost immediately.

For a moment, Daphne could only watch him lying there. There were certainly days where this routine tired her out nearly as much as it did him. But she knew in her heart she meant what she'd said earlier. It would be easy to put him into the care of doctors and nurses, thereby making him someone else's problem. But Daphne had made a commitment, for better or worse. She could only pray that Niles would be by her side for as long as possible.

**The End**


End file.
